


Gluttony

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Difference, Beelzebub is a big sweetie, Demon & human, Demon Form, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, demon form Beelzebub, first time knot, kinda plot?, knots, twin link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: The incident in the kitchen was still unresolved, and Lorelei was sharing a room with one of the demon brothers... One who had full determination to 'eat' her alive all night...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), belphegor - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Gluttony

Lorelei woke with a start. She felt like she was being constrained and wrapped tightly in a weighted blanket, and it was only when she felt a nose brush against the nook of her shoulder did she finally realise Beelzebub (who had been sleeping on the lounge since the kitchen incident) had joined her in the bed and was holding her from behind.

Her eyes sluggishly half opened to check the time. She had slept for only a couple of hours…

Something wet ran across her skin making the young woman shiver and her eyes widen. Beelzebub started mouthing her skin relentlessly, tasting her in a way that made it almost feel like he was making out with her shoulder. "Beel? Are you awake?" She asked nervously. Was the demon of gluttony trying to eat her in his sleep?

A soft, tired groan confirmed that he was half-awake. "Mmm… you smell delicious… you taste so good too." His strong arms held her so firmly that her back was flush against his solid chest… his abs really did feel like concrete. Both his breath and tongue were hot as he continued to taste across her bare shoulder and neck before he followed her collarbone around to her throat, leading to him enveloping her from above. He held her so firmly that it felt almost like he was crushing her with all his weight.

Lorelei twitched as Beelzebub's teeth rubbed against the most sensitive part of her throat and a sharp, enthusiastic sound escaped her. Her skin flushed with embarrassment when Beelzebub froze in the middle of his actions, his nose twitched. God, she didn't mean to make that noise!

Slowly he lowered his head, sniffing her skin as if searching for something. "What is this smell? It smells so good…" Lorelei went redder and covered her face with the back of her hand as the massive demon rolled her gently to her back, so that he could easily spread her thighs over his broad shoulders. His sharp nose rubbed her pearl through her panties sending a shock through her and he breathed in heavily. "It's so strong here… (he punctuated his words with a light kiss to her covered womanhood) I want to taste it." His breath was hot through the thin fabric and Lorelei felt her body release more juice at the sensation.

A soft tongue flicked out in a testing way, before he latched onto her and sucked until Lorelei felt her panties become soaked from her own slick and his saliva. A pair of warm hands ran down the back of her thighs to come to the hem of her panties and his fingers hooked around the waist band. Slowly he tugged them down her legs, his hooded sunset like eyes stared at the source of the smell with hunger and he pressed his nose against her to breathe in her unique scent. His breath panted against her making Lorelei moan weakly at the sensation.

The pair of underwear was thrown aside and his hands returned to her thighs to spread her wider so that he could ravish her core. He moaned at the unhindered raw taste of her juices and his tongue filled her thickly, his mouth and teeth rubbed against her in a desperation that had Lorelei think he was actually going to eat her.

One hand tightened into the sheets, while the other grabbed a hold of his orange hair and tugged while she arched. She moaned and twitched as Beelzebub's starved actions grew more erratic and desperate, she saw sparks and flecks of black flicker across her eye sight as she felt a burning in her lower stomach, her body shuddered as she felt an orgasm.

"B-Beel?!" At his name in an intense tone, Beelzebub moaned against her and his raised his eyes to look up at her from between her legs as he thrust his tongue inside her body, his hands tightened at the sight of her face right as she came and his brain finally lost some of the haze making him realise what he had done in his frenzied need to taste. More juices filled his mouth and he swallowed what he could with a groan… he felt full, for the first time in a long time…

With mind sharpened, Beelzebub spread her thighs so that he could begin to rise up her body without catching on his shoulders, his mouth made a path up her stomach and between her breasts beneath her nighty. The fabric covered his head as he took one soft mound into his mouth and sucked it until it was red-raw, Lorelei squeaked and arched when he nipped her nipple gently. Finally, he reached his hand up to the end of the tight fabric that was hindering him.

His large arms tugged Lorelei's nighty over her head and he leaned back to admire her completely naked body, "You tasted so good, Lorel." He licked his lips while his eyes burned with need, he covered her body with his large frame and began to kiss at her neck and jawline, "I feel so full. Thank you for the meal."

He brought his face level with hers and gave a half-lidded smile, it looked almost innocent (like his normal self) if you ignored the redness in his cheeks and around his mouth. His eyes swam with adoration as he stared down at her, making Lorelei's heart flip and her body shudder.

With her mind fuzzy, Lorelei used the grip she held to the demon's hair to bring his mouth down to her own. Beelzebub's eyes widened a fraction before sliding shut and opened his mouth to allow Lorelei to taste herself on his tongue before kissing back. Slowly her hands ran down his back and the deep definitions of his lower back that was shown from his lifted shirt, then around his front to feel his abs. God they were better than the photos…

"Hm!" Beelzebub jumped with a sharp breath when a palm hit his manhood through his jeans, he was throbbing. He was so focused on his hunger and the human's scent that he didn't even notice.

Lorelei blushed brighter when she felt the shape through his pants, she could tell that he was large, as expected from being the tallest person (second only to Diavolo) she had ever met. His body rippled with muscles that one would not expect from someone who ate for over ten people at every meal…

While they made out, tongues dancing, Lorelei tugged open Beelzebub's belt and managed to wiggle his pants over his hips, his manhood bounced against her slick slit and Beelzebub rolled his hips forward so that the thick base and his balls rubbed against her. "Lorel…"

The demon moaned breathlessly as he broke from their kiss, his cheeks were burning and his face looked almost pained. Drool stuck to his chin and it was uncertain whether it was his or Lorelei's.

"Beel… please, I need you." Lorelei felt teary, and embarrassed at how needy she sounded. Beelzebub's eyes seemed to darken and his lips twitched into a tooth bearing snarl that was so unlike the usual kind expressions. He rolled his hips a little harder sending a jolt through Lorelei, "P-Please… Beel…"

As she arched with wanton begging, Beelzebub wrapped his arms around her lower back and there was a dark sensation that had every hair on Lorelei's body stand on end, her eyes widened when Beelzebub semi-shifted in front of her. His eyes glowed brightly as his face took an almost dangerous expression. "Lorel… can I make you feel good? Can I go all in, past the knot?"

'The knot?' Lorelei vaguely registered his words… didn't her demon female friend mention something like that when they were talking about demon and human boys after biology class… Demons have knots… like wolves… Did that mean Beelzebub had one? Wasn't it meant to be bigger than their manhood… how big was his? Could her human body handle it?

"Lorel? I want to knot with you… Can I? I will not hurt you."

His tone and desperate expression sent shivers through Lorelei, but not a bad sensation. She brought her hands up to the back of his head and pulled him down for a light kiss. "Please, Beel… I want you." She moaned, "All of you…"

With teeth bared and a relieved groan, Beelzebub rolled his hips until his weeping and swollen tip found her slick hole. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her so tightly that the human couldn't move as he slowly slid forward.

He was thick and spread her body with ease. Lorelei moaned and almost threw her head into Beelzebub's shoulder as the large demon filled her so wonderfully. She was full with him and her body twitched around him as he pressed his groin tightly against her bundle… His knot was so thick that it popped when entering her body and sent a shock of pleasure and pain through her body. It wasn't unpleasant, but something she wasn't use to.

"I-I'm all in, Lorel…" He almost purred in satisfaction against her throat, his hands vibrated with his need as he moved his hips slowly. Pulling out his knot with each motion, before sliding back in slowly.

"Shit… oh!" Lorelei gasped.

"Do you feel good?" Beelzebub asked in a soft voice as he pressed her shoulders into the bed and breathed in the sweet scent that was driving him crazy, it filled his room like a fog and only grew stronger as his hips moved faster. His shirt was damp and clung to his back as he rutted into the woman…

"Yes, so good!" Lorelei squeezed her eyes shut and her hands grasped anything they could… hair, neck, horns… she was frantic to have something to hold onto as she felt her peak rapid close in on her. It felt more than good but she couldn't form words as his thick manhood fucked her. "I-I'm going to cum…"

"Good." He hissed out with a growl while pressing his face against her throat while being careful of his horns (the black bone pierced into the pillow), he gave the soft skin kisses and bites that were sure to leave marks for the others to see… his possessiveness took over for a moment and he marked her over and over. He will not share her… the only other demon he could tolerate sharing her body like this with was his twin… "You feel amazing, and smell so delicious!"

With a snarl, the demon sped up to chase the feelings that were burning through his body, his bed's legs thud each time against ground as he thrust inside and this threw Lorelei over the final edge. She muffled her cries into his broad shoulder and her body shuddered as she came.

The smell of her release overpowered all his senses and his knot began to swell. Beelzebub drooled from both the sensation of the woman tightly trying to suck him dry, and the tasty scent that made him want to eat her whole. He didn't even realise he was filling her with his seed until he found it impossible to pull out.

He had actually knotted her… Beelzebub sucked in air while loosening his grip on the human and pressed his hips forward to bury his knot deep inside her warm body as he continued to cum in bursts, his eyes travelled down her body in appreciation of the marks he left on her body and continued down until he found where they were joined. It was a beautiful sight and he felt his mouth salivate at it.

As the sharpness returned to his mind, Beelzebub rolled the human and himself to the side and removed his jeans, followed shortly by his drenched shirt leaving himself bare of everything besides his necklace.

Their breathing was the only thing in the room, the air rapidly cooled down Beelzebub's damp hair and he pushed his wild fringe from his glowing eyes. He bumped the sensitive skin at the base of his horns and felt his manhood twitch inside the woman, a small squeak escaped her. Beelzebub shifted back into human form and tucked his face against Lorelei's chest. Kissing the gap between her breasts.

"You tasted so good, Lorel." He finally said in a lucid voice with a happy smile and closed his eyes as sleep began to crawl through his body, "For some reason… I don't feel hungry anymore… I wonder why?"

"Hmm." Lorelei replied with an equally sluggish moan and wrapped her arms around his shoulder blades. The lack of sleep followed by Beelzebub had her feeling numb. Sleep wasn't going to escape her now…

Beelzebub listened as Lorelei's heart calmed down with his sensitive hearing and kept his face against her chest for a moment even after she fell asleep. He opened his eyes and glanced up at her sleeping face with an adoring expression.

He couldn't wait until his brother met her. He was certain Belphegor was going to love her as much as he did… Beelzebub shifted so that his nose was tucked into the crown on Lorelei's black locks and his arms held her around her waist.

Locked inside the woman, his manhood twitched and slowly began to deflate as his heart began to slow to its normal pace.

"Sleep well, Lorel…" He kissed her forehead while sleep finally began to drag him into the depths of a dream.

* * *

Belphegor woke through the night with a start… at first, he had no idea why he woke so suddenly and why the attic room Lucifer had imprisoned him in felt like it was on fire.

"No… that heat is coming from me?" He raised a hand to his chest and followed the warm sensation downwards before reaching his groin… there… his knot was throbbing with need and he closed his eyes to figure out why he suddenly felt this way.

There were no fantasies in his dreams that he could recall… so why…

Oh!

"Beel…?" Belphegor blinked in surprise when he finally pinpointed the source of the feeling. Was his childlike, older brother actually knotting someone right now? Who? This was the first time that he felt something other than hunger from the link he shared with his twin… he pulled down his trousers to confirm.

Yes… his tip was leaking and his knot was swollen as if it had already been spent in some female's body. His brother really was…

Belphegor chuckled while holding his shaft in his hand and pumped himself until he came. Both he and Beelzebub were never interested in the other sex like the rest of their brothers… one always risked eating his partner before coming, and the other rather sleep than waste the energy.

The woman must be something great. Belphegor smirked while looking at his cum webbed on his fingers.

When he escaped and destroyed the human race, he will find out just how great…


End file.
